Together At Last
by Barbossa'sGirl3
Summary: Sylvia Emerald has her Hector back, and now they have to rescue Jack from Davy Jones Locker and help him defeat Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones. (sequel to Life Goes On)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this when I was fifteen, and looking at it now... I don't know whether to laugh or cry. Or throw up.**

**Now, I did clean it up some. That way you readers may only get mildly ill.**

**So basically, I'm only putting this up for fun. I don't see the point in rewriting something that I can't publish. **

* * *

Elizabeth was paddling a canoe through the canals in Singapore, "The bell has been raised from its watery grave, hear its sepulchral tone. A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails to home." she tied up the boat, "Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves..."

"And beggars, never shall we die." a man stepped out of the shadows with two others behind him, "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone."

"What makes ye think she's alone?" Barbossa came down some steps.

I followed and quickly grabbed one of the men, putting a knife to his throat. Elizabeth did the same to the man who had spoken.

"You protect them?" the man asked Barbossa.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" Elizabeth tightened her grip on him.

"Yer master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'." Barbossa said.

We released our prisoners and snuck into a tunnel as British soldiers passed by on the path above.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Cap'n Sao Feng." Barbossa answered.

"Is he really that terrifying?" Elizabeth looked doubtful.

"He's much like meself, but absent me merciful nature and sense of fair play." Barbossa smiled.

"He's not as handsome either." I whispered to Elizabeth.

She giggled, "But you're just being prejudice."

We were led to a table and made to hand over our weapons.

Then we tried to continue but the man held up his hand, "You think because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?"

"Well, when you put it that way." Barbossa smiled slightly.

Elizabeth and I took off our coats and pulled several guns and grenades out of the leather harnesses we were wearing. And she pulled a huge gun out of her boot. Barbossa looked surprised.

We tried to pass again, but the man glanced down and smiled slyly, "Remove... please."

Elizabeth and I removed our pants and were allowed to go on. We then entered a large room with tubs of steaming water everywhere, and the men in the water had a few barnacles on them.

_They're starting to look like Davy Jones' crew!_

A man at the front of the room turned around and Barbossa bowed. So I did too, but Elizabeth didn't move. Barbossa kept waving his hand at her and she finally bowed.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." the man nodded.

_That must be Sao Feng._

He then turned to one of the servants next to him, "More steam."

She pulled on a rope and about a minute later, steam rose from below and Sao Feng turned back to us, "I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye." Barbossa corrected, "I have a venture underway and happen to find meself in need of ship and a crew."

"This is an odd coincidence." Sao Feng scratched his head.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" I spoke up.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Sao Feng held up a roll of maps, "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa tried to smile.

Sao Feng motioned to his men and they pulled Will out of a tub of water.

He walked over to him, "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

We shook our heads. He pulled out a stake and was about to stab Will, but Elizabeth and I gasped.

Sao Feng whipped around, "So, you come into my city and betray my hospitality!"

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea-" Barbossa looked shifty eyed.

"That he would get caught!? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder... why!?" Sao Feng looked angry.

Barbossa tossed a piece of eight to him and he held it up to his ear.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords ye must honor the call." Barbossa reminded our host.

"More steam." Sao Feng said to the servant and she pulled the cord.

Nothing happened.

"More steam!"

The servant shrugged and pulled it again. This time steam rose.

_That was close!_

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates." Sao Feng agreed.

"The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa informed him.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng sounded defeated.

"You can fight! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" I step forward.

Elizabeth stood beside me, "Would you have this era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy. And yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice." Sao Feng pointed at Barbossa, "You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

Will spoke up, "Jack Sparrow."

The servant girls giggled.

_He's been everywhere!_

"He's one of the pirate lords." Will finished.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead... is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng kicked a table over.

Barbossa walked over to him, "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight! He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died! So we must go and get him back."

Sao Feng suddenly looked angry, "So, you admit you have deceived me!" he looked to his guards, "Weapons!"

His men drew their swords and Barbossa said, "Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions is strictly honorable."

Just then swords shot up through the cracks in the floor and we caught them.

Sao Feng grabbed a man next to him and put a blade to his throat, "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Barbossa shrugged, "Kill 'im, he's not our man."

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" Will looked around.

Suddenly British soldiers burst into the room and we started fighting.

_Finally, some action!_

After we worked our way outside, Barbossa and I fought a couple soldiers who were standing back to back. Suddenly a firework went over our heads and as the soldiers were looking at it, we took the opportunity to kill them. Looking over I saw the monkey sitting on a box of fireworks.

Barbossa saw him too, "Thank ye Jack!"

We walked up the dock and Will caught up.

Barbossa turned to face him, "Ye got the charts?"

"And better yet... a ship and a crew." Will smiled.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will replied.

"This way. Be quick." the man we met first, whose name was apparently Tai Huang, motioned to us.

As we were sailing out of the harbor, Elizabeth and I approached Tia Dalma who had come along.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?" Elizabeth asked.

"I cannot say. Der is an evil on dees seas dat even da most staunch and bloodtirsty pirates have come to fear." Tia sounded sad.

"Do you mean Davy Jones or Cutler Beckett?" I asked.

She just stared out over the water and didn't reply.


	2. Chapter 2

We were at the south pole. I was standing next to Barbossa. He was steering the ship with his left arm and he had the other one around me.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel complained.

"There must be a good reason for our sufferin'." Ragetti shivered.

"Why don't that woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

Tia turned around, "Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. De worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

"I knew there was good reason." Ragetti commented.

On the other side of the ship, Will and Tai Huang were studying the charts.

"Nothing here is set. These can't be as accurate as modern charts." Will observed.

"But it leads to more places." Tai said.

"Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, flash of green." Will brought the charts over to us, "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?"

Barbossa looked over at Gibbs, "Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say-"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world... from the dead!" Pintel interrupted.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Sorry." Pintel tried to smile.

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem." Barbossa shifted the rudder, "It's gettin' back."

We disappeared into the darkness between two huge walls of ice.

~

Later in the evening, we came to a place where the water was so smooth, the stars were reflected very clearly and it looked as though we were sailing through the sky itself.

Suddenly Will yelled, "Barbossa! Ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa looked around.

"Lost?" I echoed.

Barbossa smiled down at me, "For certain, ye have ta be lost ta find a place that can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs didn't bother to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Aye." Barbossa looked wild eyed.

Will called out, "To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

The crew began to dash around, trying to stop the ship.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa yelled.

"Blimey!" Ragetti was looking forward.

We all looked too and saw that just ahead, the water seemed to end.

_We're all gonna die!_

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth yelled at Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind. Ye may not survive ta pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." he replied, putting his hand on her cheek.

She looked disgusted.

"Tie 'er off!" Will ordered.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yelled as she hurried away from us.

"Hold on!" Will called.

Barbossa laughed wildly as the ship started to go over the falls. I almost fell out but he grabbed me by the waist. I reached up to grab a rope and looked into his ocean blue gaze. Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

JACK'S POV

I saw another Jack putting a napkin around his neck and getting ready to eat a peanut, I take out my pistol and shoot him, "My peanut." I then called much louder to the rest of the crew, "All hands slackened braces!"

"Aye captain. Slackened braces!" another Jack answered.

"Step lively!" yet another commanded.

The one I had just shot was laying on the deck, "Help."

"Man the yards, you filthy toads!" another called.

One Jack clucks like a chicken and the one standing behind him picks up an egg.

"Haul the sheets, sensibly boys!" ordered another.

"Mr. Sparrow." I walked up to a Jack that was winding some rope.

"Aye captain." he looked up.

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" I pointed at it.

"It be proper to my eye, sir." he answered.

"Proper? It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is in obvious fact, an abomination." I said.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but perhaps if you gave the men another chance." he started to redo the rope.

"Shall I?" I ran him through and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "That sort of thinking got us into this mess." I pulled out my sword and he fell to the deck, I turned to address the rest of the crew, "Gentlemen, we have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Do you understand?"

"Aye aye captain!" all the others said.

"Aye captain." one was a little late.

"It will all have to be redone, all of it! And let that serve as a lesson to the lot of you!" I was angry.

Another Jack spoke up, "Doldrums sir, has the whole crew on edge."

I continued, "I have absolutely no sympathy for any of you fecculant maggots. And no patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness!

I grabbed a rope and swung off the ship landing on the ground, licking my finger I held it up, but felt nothing, "No wind, of course there's no bloody wind. On my soul I do swear, not a gust, a whisper, a tiny miniature lick." I walked toward the front of the ship, "Yes, I know, but why would he do that? Well, because he's a lummox, isn't he? And we'll have a magnificent garden party and you're not invited." I laughed weakly, then I saw a rock and picked it up, "A rock." I threw it and walked a few steps and turned to find the rock right behind me, I flicked my hands at it, "Shoo." I picked up the rock and licked it, then I threw it again and kept walking, "Now we're being followed by rocks, never had that before." I see a rope hanging from the front of the Pearl, "Oh, a rope!"

I try to pull the ship forward but it doesn't move and I faint from the effort. I awake to find that the ship is somehow moving, I stare for awhile then chase after it.

~

SYLVIA'S POV

We crawled up on a beach and I began coughing, so Barbossa patted my back. I smiled at him.

"This truly is a forsaken place." Gibbs looked disgusted.

"I don't see Jack." Elizabeth looked around, "I don't see anyone."

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa assured her.

"It doesn't matter. We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack." Will coughed.

"Witty Jack is closer den you tink." Tia Dalma said slyly, petting a crab.

_How does she know? And where did that thing come from?_

I looked up and saw the mast of a ship coming up over a sand dune.

"Look!" I exclaimed.

"Impossible." Tai Huang's eyes were wide.

Ragetti pointed as the Black Pearl sailed right into the water, "Boat."

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Gibbs hurried over to meet the skiff heading for shore.

Jack hopped out and walked over to us.

"It's the captain!" Pintel looked amazed.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs met him.

"Mr Gibbs!" Jack said authoritatively.

"Aye captain?" Gibbs was ready to please.

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Jack looked him in the eye.

"Sir?" Gibbs looked confused.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir!?"

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Cap'n." Gibbs reminded him quietly.

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't!" Jack sounded angry.

Barbossa spoke up, "Jack Sparrow."

Jack walked over, "Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye. Isla De Muerta, remember? Ye shot me." Barbossa squinted.

"No I didn't." Jack smiled.

I clenched my fists, "Yes you did Jack."

"Ah, yes." Jack looked a little scared and moved on.

"Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." Jack smiled.

Tia looked confused.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will observed.

Jack looked at him, "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No." Will answered.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. You're not really here." Jack said confidently.

"Jack, this is real, we're here." Elizabeth said impatiently.

Jack walked back to Gibbs, "The locker, you say?"

"Aye." Gibbs nodded.

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth stepped forward.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't. It seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." Jack smirked.

"I see my ship right there." Barbossa pointed to the Pearl.

I smiled.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." Jack peered over the water.

I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman." Will informed him.

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth added.

"De song has already been sung. De Brethren Court is called." Tia said.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened. Everything's gone wrong." Jack shook his head.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back somethin' fierce." Gibbs sounded desperate.

"And you need a crew." Will pointed out.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack looked directly at me.

Everyone looked at me and I smiled weakly.

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack stepped over to Tia, "As for you..."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at da time." Tia smiled slyly.

"All right, fair enough, you're in." he looked at Ragetti, "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy. But at least I'll have someone to talk to." then he saw the sailors from Singapore, "Who're you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men." Tai gestured behind him.

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." Jack grinned.

"That makes you the highest bidder." Tai bowed slightly.

"Good man." Jack nodded, "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail." he smiled and took out his compass, then frowned.

_It's still not working..._


	4. Chapter 4

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa ordered.

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

Barbossa looked over at Jack, "What are ye doin'?"

"What are you doing?"

"No, what ARE ye doin'?"

"What are YOU doing?"

"NO, what ARE ye doin'?"

"What are YOU doing? Cap'n gives orders on this ship!"

"The cap'n of the ship IS givin' orders!" Barbossa squinted.

"My ship, makes me captain." Jack stated.

Barbossa held up the map, "They be my charts."

"That makes you... chart man!" Jack threw up his hands.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?!" Jack and Barbossa stared at Pintel, "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration. Sorry."

Barbossa, Jack and I rolled our eyes and went up the stairs. They both pulled out their spyglasses for a look over the water. Jack got mad because his was so much smaller and walked away.

Barbossa turned to me, "What's this about ye killin' Jack?"

"Well you see, when the Kraken attacked and we were abandoning the ship... I chained Jack to the mast." I looked down.

"Why would ye be doin' that?"

"For revenge." I said simply.

"And what did he do to ya?" he looked concerned.

"Isla De Muerta." I choked out before breaking into sobs.

He pulled me into a hug and rested his chin on my head, "It be all right now, Sylvia. Don't cry."

"There's more." I sniffed and looked up at him, " I made a deal with Davy Jones-"

"Ye didn't sell him yer soul?!" he gripped me tighter.

"No." I cleared my throat, "For putting Jack in the locker, I get full protection from any danger I might meet on, in or near the water for the rest of my life. Of course now, I'll only have that protection until he finds out that Jack is back."

He looked somewhat shocked and I smiled weakly, "It's amazing what people will do for love."

Later after it got dark, we began to see skiffs all around us and everyone went to the railing to look at them.

Gibbs started to load a gun but Will stopped him, "They're not a threat to us." he looked at Tia, "Am I right?"

"We are noting but ghosts to dem."

Barbossa nodded, "Is best just let them be."

"It's my father, we've made it back!" Elizabeth looked happy and called out, "Father here, look here!"

"Elizabeth, we're not back." Jack touched her arm and shook his head.

She ignored him, "Father!"

Governor Swann looked up, "Elizabeth, are you dead?"

"No." she looked confused.

"I think I am."

"No, you can't be!"

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!"

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for." the Governor seemed to be talking to himself.

"Someone cast a line!"

Marty handed Elizabeth a rope and she threw it toward the Governor.

"Take the line!" she called.

He didn't even reach for it, "Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you."

"Father, the line, take the line!" she screamed.

He made no move toward it and she climbed up on the railing.

"She must not leave de ship!" Tia exclaimed.

Will grabbed Elizabeth by the waist but she continued yelling, "Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!"

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" he smiled.

Will looked at Tia, "Is there a way?"

Tia shook her head, "Him at peace."

Elizabeth cried on Will's shoulder and he did his best to comfort her. The rest of the night passed quietly, as well as most of the next day.

~

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel was complaining.

Gibbs shook his head, "Rum's gone too."

"If we cannot escape dees doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam de reach between worlds...forever." Tia sighed.

I shuddered, "Even if it's something you love, doing it forever is not a pleasant thought. Especially if the scenery never changes."

"Aye, ye be right." Barbossa nodded.

Ragetti was chasing the monkey around, "Me eye! Give it back!"

"There's no sense to it." Gibbs complained.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise." Will commented.

"Over the edge... it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge! Sunrises don't set!" Gibbs whined.

I looked over at Jack. He seemed to be talking to himself. I rolled my eyes.

_I can't stand this much longer!_

Suddenly Jack stood up and ran to the port side, "What's that? I don't know. What IS that? What do you think?"

"Where?" Elizabeth followed him.

"There!"

"What is it?"

Jack and a handful of the crew started running from one side of the ship to the other.

I threw my hands up, "They're all crazy!"

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel exclaimed.

Barbossa looked up from the map, "Aye. He's onto it!"

I walked over to him.

He turned to me, "Go help them." he went below and I heard him giving orders, "Loose the cannons, you stinkin' bilge rats! Un-stow the cargo! Let it shift!"

I saw Pintel and Ragetti tied upside down to the mast.

_Those two are so stupid!_

I began running back and forth with the others. Barbossa joined us after a few minutes and finally the Pearl tipped onto her port side. We all hung onto the starboard rail. I was between Barbossa and Tia. Just as I was about to run out of air we suddenly shot to the surface. I gasped and got up.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth observed.

Barbossa pulled his pistols out, pointing one at Jack and one at Will. Jack pointed one at Barbossa and one at Elizabeth. Will pointed one at Barbossa and one at Jack. I pointed one at Jack as well.

We all laughed and lower our pistols, then Barbossa raised his guns again, "All right then." the rest of us raised our guns too, "The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack smirked.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Elizabeth reminded him.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will said.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you." Barbossa squinted.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Jack smiled.

"Aye, you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into yer plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate. You can count on that." Jack tried to fire, but nothing happened.

We all tried but our guns weren't working.

"Wet powder." Gibbs looked annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

We gathered around some maps and tried to figure out what to do now.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later." Will looked at the two captains.

"You can lead the shore party and I'll stay with my ship." Jack said to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in yer command." Barbossa shot back.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command?" they both look at Will, "Temporarily."

They agreed to that and Barbossa took out his spyglass to look at the island. Jack came over with a telescope that was so long he couldn't even hold it straight. I rolled my eyes.

_He is so childish sometimes!_

We went ashore and saw the dead Kraken washed up on the beach.

"Crimety!" Pintel looked wide eyed.

"Hods bodkins!" Ragetti exclaimed.

Pintel picked up a stick and started to poke it.

"Careful, careful!" Ragetti cautions.

"You stupid fish!" Pintel spat.

"Actually, it's a cephalopod." Ragetti corrected.

_Do we care?_

I turned to listen to a more adult conversation.

"Still thinking of runnin', Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with bein' the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all." Barbossa pointed out.

"Sometimes, things come back, mate. We're livin' proof, you and me." Jack also made a good point.

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of comin' back, but passing on... that's dead certain." Barbossa said solemnly.

"Summoning the Brethren Court then, is it?" Jack relented.

"It's our only hope, lad."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

"The world used to be a bigger place." Barbossa sighed.

"World's still the same. There's just less in it."

We hiked through the jungle and came to a spring with a dead body in it.

Barbossa stuck his finger in and tasted the water, then spat it out, "Poisoned. Fouled by the body."

Pintel turned the body over, "Hey, I know 'im! He was in Singapore!"

"Singapore!" Cotton's parrot repeated.

"Captain!" Marty said, pointing behind us.

Ragetti was at the edge of the treeline, pointing at the ship that was approaching, "Oi! We've got company!"

Tai Huang and his men turned their weapons on Jack.

He pointed to Barbossa, "He's the captain."

Barbossa rolled his eyes and we were taken back to the Pearl, where we had our hands tied.

My fiancee confronted Sao Feng, "Sao Feng, you showin' up here 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

He ignored him and looked at Jack, "Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack said and Sao Feng punched him in the nose, "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Will walked up to us and pointed at Elizabeth, "Release her. She's not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa squinted.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her." Sao Feng ordered.

"Captain Turner?" Jack repeated, still holding his nose.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Gibbs snorted.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will announced.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth went up to him.

"It was my burden to bear." Will replied.

"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl!" Jack looked at me, "And you felt guilty." he looked at Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court!" he looked a Elizabeth, "And I bet you just came to be with the traitor! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey slowly raised their hands and Jack smiled, "I'm standing over there with them."

"I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first." Sao Feng grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack flinched.

"Here's your chance to find out." Sao Feng motioned to another ship.

It turned out to be Lord Beckett's. Jack was taken over there, then a man whose name was Mercer came over and told Sao Feng that the East India Trading Co. was going to crew the ship.

"My men are crew enough." Sao Feng sounded angry.

"Company ship, company crew." Mercer replied.

"You agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine." Will glared at Sao Feng.

"And so it was." Sao Feng nodded and one of his crewmen punched Will, before dragging him away.

Sao Feng looked back at Mercer, "Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship what can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mercer smirked and walked away.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it?" Barbossa commented, "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side... that's just good business." Sao Feng started to walk away.

Barbossa stopped him, "Losin' side, ya say?"

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl! And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso."

"Calypso!" Sao Feng snorted, "An old legend."

"No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court... all the Court."

"What are you proposing, Captain?"

"What be accepted, Cap'n?"

"The girl." Sao Feng pointed at me.

My mouth hung open, "Pardon?"

Barbossa shook his head, "She's not Calypso."

Sao Feng's eyes shifted to Elizabeth, "Her."

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will sounded angry.

"Out of the question." Barbossa said.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng replied.

"Done." Elizabeth blinked.

"What? Not done!" Will looked surprised.

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth.

"Elizabeth! They're pirates!"

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" she shoved Will.

Barbossa turned to Sao Feng, "So... We have an accord?"

Sao Feng agreed and took Elizabeth over to his ship. We heard the sound of a firing cannon and Jack swung across from Beckett's ship, landing on the stern of the Pearl.

He smiled, "And that was without a single drop of rum."

Barbossa looked disgusted and walked away.

Jack hopped down and glared at Will, "Send this pestilent traitorous cow-hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig."

Will was taken away and Jack walked to the helm.


	6. Chapter 6

Barbossa, Tia Dalma and I were standing in the bow of the ship.

"I don't reneg on a bargain once struck. But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide." Barbossa reached out to stroke Tia's hair.

She grabbed his wrist, "Caution, Barbossa."

I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at her, "Get your hands off him."

She whipped her head around, "Do not treaten me Sylvia Emerald! You no longer have de protection of Davy Jones!"

"How...?" I was surprised she knew about the deal in the first place.

"I know dees tings." Tia smiled and turned back to Barbossa, "Do not forget it was by my power you return from de dead! Or what it means should you fail me."

She squeezed his wrist and his hand became skeletal. She released him and started to walk away.

He turned and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her back, "And don't ye be forgetin' why ya had ta bring me back! And why I couldn't leave Jack to his well deservin' fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso! And it'll take no less than nine ta set ya free."

_She's Calypso!?_

Barbossa called to the other side of the ship, "Masters Pintel and Ragetti." they came over and he gestured to Calypso, "Take this... fishwife, to the brig."

"Right this way, Mrs. Fish." Pintel led her away and I rolled my eyes.

Barbossa was studying his hand. It had returned to normal, but he was shocked to have seen it's cursed form again. I walked up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. We stood in silence, watching the ocean together.


	7. Chapter 7

We sailed into Shipwreck Cove and there were pirate ships everywhere.

"Look at 'em all!" Pintel exclaimed.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." Barbossa commented.

"And I owe them all money." Jack looked uncomfortable.

We entered the main room where there was a long table and all the pirate lords were seated around it. Except for Barbossa who stood at the head of the table, Jack, who stood behind him and myself, standing on his right side.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this... the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm yer lordship and right to be heard, present now yer pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns." Barbossa said loudly.

Ragetti went around the table with a wooden bowl collecting the pieces of eight. Which turns out... weren't actual coins.

_What?_

"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk." Pintel looked confused.

"Aye. The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one... skint broke." Gibbs explained.

"So change the name."

"To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Barbossa held out his hand, "Master Ragetti, if ya will."

"I-I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me." Ragetti seemed reluctant.

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back." Barbossa nodded and whacked him on the back of his head so the wooden eye would come out into the bowl.

_That's interesting._

"Sparrow!" another pirate lord called.

Jack fingered an actual piece of eight that hung from his hair and came forward, "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman." we turned to see Elizabeth standing there.

"And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now." Jack threw up his hands.

"Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here." Elizabeth leaned on the table next to me.

"Who is this betrayer?" a dark skinned lord stood up.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa commented.

Elizabeth looked around, "Where's Will?"

"Not among us." Jack replied.

The other pirates began talking among themselves.

Barbossa held up his hands to silence everyone, "And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?"

"We fight!" Elizabeth sounded determined.

A female Asian lord stood up, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress! A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones." Barbossa paused to look around, "That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with Eldridge creatures! But from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone! Y'all know this to be true! Gentlemen... ladies. We must free Calypso."

There was complete silence, then a pirate lord jumped up and pointed at Barbossa, "Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!" the colored pirate exclaimed.

I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at them.

Jack spoke up, "Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard."

I turned my pistol toward him, "Shut up!"

He looked a little scared and I put the gun back with a small smirk.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang sounded confident.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now." the colored lord pointed out.

"And it's not likely her mood's improved." a french lord commented.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!" an Arab pirate stood up.

"You threaten me?" the french pirate looked down at him.

"I silence you!" the Arab corrected.

A fight broke out.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth looked disgusted.

"This is politics." Jack corrected.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." I pointed out.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa rolled his eyes.

After watching the fight for awhile he stepped up on the table and shot his pistol in the air, "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso! We will be the ones to set her free! And in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive tortlespeak, says I." Jack looked up at him.

Barbossa got down off the table, "If ya have a better alternative... please... share."

"Cuttlefish." Jack said and Barbossa looked confused, "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish." Jack began walking around the table, "Flipper glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or, or fish nature. So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests..." he gestured to Barbossa, "We could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned? We cannot. We are left with but one option." he reached the end opposite us, "I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth... Captain Swann. We must fight."

"You've only ever run away from a fight." Barbossa sneered.

"I have not!" Jack was indignant.

"Ye have so!"

"Have not!"

"Ye have so!

"Have not!"

"Ye have so, and ya know it!" Barbossa all but yelled.

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do. We must fight... to run away." Jack smiled wildly.

"Aye!" Gibbs nodded.

"As fer the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa looked smug.

"You made that up." Jack frowned.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague... keeper of the code." Barbossa smirked and Jack flinched.

A pirate stood up, "SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares-"

A shot rang out and the man who had been speaking, fell backward.

"Code is the law." a man had appeared from a doorway and walked up behind Jack, "You're in my way, boy."

_He looks a lot like Jack..._

Jack scuttled out of the way and two men carried a huge book over to the table.

"The code." Pintel said in awe.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Ragetti added.

Captain Teague whistled and the dog I saw on the beach at cannibal island appeared.

_Impossible!_

"How did...?" Ragetti looked amazed.

"Sea turtles, mate." Teague shrugged.

_What is this about sea turtles!?_

Teague read through the book until he came to a certain place, then he looked up, "Ah. Barbossa is right."

Barbossa bowed slightly.

"Hang on a minute." Jack quietly read through that part of the code, "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries..." he looked up, "Fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the first court. And that's not likely to change." the french pirate stated.

"Not likely." Teague agreed.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs explained.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa added.

"I call for a vote." Jack smiled.

Everyone groaned, but they agreed anyway.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair."

"Capitan Chevalle, the penniless French man."

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee." the other man next to SeSumbhajee sounded board.

_Why doesn't he speak for himself?_

"Mistress Cheng."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Villanueva."

Jack look sly, "Elizabeth Swann."

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"I know, curious isn't it?"

"Why didn't you vote for me!?" the colored lord was angry.

The rest of them began yelling at Jack as well.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" he asked above the noise.

The room went silent.

"Very well." the Asian woman looked at Elizabeth, "What say you Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn... we're at war." Elizabeth commanded with a smirk.

SeSumbhajee finally spoke up in a squeaky voice, "And so... we shall go to war."

_Ah. So that's why he usually doesn't talk._


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning and the fleet of pirate ships bobbed in the water. I stood next to Barbossa on the deck of the Black Pearl. We saw Beckett's ship the Endeavor appear out of the fog.

Marty broke the silence, "The enemy's here! Let's take 'er!"

And then... the rest of the fleet appeared.

_Oh bugger._

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot flew away.

"Parlay?" Jack suggested.

Barbossa, Jack, Elizabeth and I ended up meeting with Beckett, Will and Davy Jones on a small spit of land.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa glared at Will.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Beckett said smugly.

Barbossa and I looked at Elizabeth, she looked at Jack, who said, "My hands are clean in this." he looked at his dirty nails, "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it." Will stated.

"Well spoke, listen to the tool." Jack smiled.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth sighed.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it." Will looked at Jack, who smirked.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" he held up Jack's compass, "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates... and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward."

Beckett tossed Jack his compass.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied! One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start!" Davy growled.

"That debt was paid, mate." Jack gestured to me, "With help."

"You escaped!" Davy spat.

"Technically-"

Elizabeth interrupted, "I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"Done." Will said.

Jack's eyes widened, "Undone."

Elizabeth spoke up, "Done."

Barbossa turned to her, "Jack is one of the nine pirate lords. Ye have no right!"

"King." Elizabeth reminded him smugly.

"As you command." Jack took off his hat and bowed to Elizabeth.

In a split second, Barbossa whipped out his sword and cut the piece of eight out of Jack's hair. The monkey ran over and picked it up.

Barbossa stepped up to Jack, "If ye be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well."

"First to the finish, then?"

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Jack quietly switched places with Will.

"Do you fear death?" Davy asked him.

Jack swallowed hard, "You've no idea."

Beckett stepped forward, "Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die."

Elizabeth stepped forward also, "You murdered my father."

"He chose his own fate." Beckett said calmly.

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight, and you will die." she said through gritted.

His expression didn't change, "So be it."

As we walked away, Will looked at Elizabeth, "King?"

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack." she explained.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing."

Back on the ship, Elizabeth walked up to Barbossa and I, "We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack."

"Oh will we, now?" Barbossa asked and look over to where Calypso was being led up on deck.

"Barbossa, you can't release her!" Will said as two pirates grabbed him.

"We have to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth was also held back.

"Apologies, yer majesty! Too long me fate has not been in me own hands..." Barbossa yanked the piece of eight from Elizabeth's neck, "No longer."

He dropped it and Jack's into the bowl with the others. Pintel held in front of Calypso and Barbossa picked up a cannon lighter.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs inquired.

Barbossa nodded, "Aye. Items to be brought together... done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, 'Calypso, I release ya from yer human bonds'."

"That's it?" Pintel looked surprised.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

The crew chuckled and nudged each other.

Barbossa then preceded to yell to the sky, "Calypso, I release ye from yer human bonds!"

Elizabeth whispered to me, "Does he talk to you that way?"

I chuckled and shook my head. Barbossa tried to light the items in the bowl, but nothing happened.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"You didn't say it right."Ragetti spoke up and Barbossa glared at him, "You have to say it right." he then whispered to Calypso, "I release you from your human bonds."

The items in the bowl lit up and Barbossa looked surprised.

Will leaned forward, "Tia Dalma." she didn't respond, "Calypso." she jerked her head around and he continued, "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" Calypso said through gritted teeth.

"Davy Jones."

She looked like she was going to cry, then she started getting taller.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel exclaimed.

Calypso finally stopped growing when she was as tall as the mainmast.

Barbossa got down on one knee, "Calypso! I come before ye as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask yer favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash yer fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters... or mine."

She yelled some unintelligible words and turned into a swarm of crabs, knocking everyone over, before dropping into the ocean.

Will got up and looked over the rail, "Was that it?"

"Well she's no help at all. What now?" Pintel asked.

"Nothin'." Barbossa sighed heavily, "Our final hope has failed us."

"It's not over." Elizabeth sounded grave.

"There's still a fight to be had." Will confirmed.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance." Gibbs shook his head.

"Only a fool's chance." Elizabeth muttered.

"Revenge won't bring yer father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intendin' to die fer." Barbossa informed her.

"You're right. Then what shall we die for?" She turned to the crew, "You will listen to me. Listen!" she got up on the port rail, "The brethren will still be looking here to us... to the Black Pearl to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons! They will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors." Will repeated.

Then Ragetti, "Hoist the colors!"

"Hoist the colors!" I yelled.

"The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs looked excited.

"HOIST THE COLORS!" Elizabeth called to the other ships.

The other ships ran their flags up and we began sailing towards the enemy.

Gibbs ran around giving orders, "Man the capstan! Keep that powder dry!" then he looked over the starboard rail, "MAELSTROM!"

Elizabeth ran up to Barbossa and I, "Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!"

"Aye, that be true!" he went over to the wheel and started giving orders, "Brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes! Dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

The Dutchman appeared on the other side of the whirlpool and sailed around the edge to come after us.

Will looked back, "On our stern and gaining!"

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa yelled.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!" Will sounded worried.

"Nay! Farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa looked wild.

_But he knows what he's doing._

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!" Gibbs commanded and called to the gunners, "Hold it! Wait till we're board to board!"

We came alongside the Dutchmen and Barbossa yelled, "Fire!"

"Fire!" Elizabeth repeated.

"Fire!" Will called down to the gunners.

We entered the whirlpool and Barbossa laughed wildly, "It be too late to alter course now, mateys!"

The Pearl and the Dutchman tipped, locking masts. Davy Jones' crew and some of Beckett's men swung across. I pulled out my sword and began slashing away at them.

I heard Elizabeth yell, "Barbossa! Marry us!"

Barbossa killed the soldier he was fighting and yelled back, "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Then I heard Will, "Barbossa! NOW!"

"Fine then!" Barbossa climbed onto the helm, "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today-"

One of Davy's crew tried to attack Barbossa so I slashed at him, but then he came after me.

I could hear Will saying his part, "Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Great!"

There was a long pause. And I assumed they were fighting off more attackers.

The I heard Elizabeth's voice again, "Will Turner, do you take me to be your wife, in sickness and in health?" she killed a soldier, "With health being the less likely?"

"I do."

Barbossa continued, "As captain, I now pronounce you-" a mutant came after him, I helped fight it off, "Ye may kiss-" another mutant, "Ye may kiss-" a soldier this time, "Just kiss!"

I knocked one of Davy's crew overboard before turning to watch them kiss.

_I wonder if Hector and I will ever get married?_

I continued fighting back to back with Barbossa. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will swing over to the Dutchman and Elizabeth followed soon after.

After killing a few more soldiers I heard Elizabeth screaming, "No no no no!"

_Not good!_

Barbossa suddenly hurried back to the wheel, "She's takin' us down! Make quick, or it's the locker for us all!"

He steered us out of the whirlpool and I saw the Dutchman get swallowed up. After getting back into calmer water Jack and Elizabeth floated over us using a small sail as a parachute and landed in the water. We picked them up and not seeing Will, I assumed he had been killed.

"Jack, the armada's still out there. The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions!" Gibbs sounded anxious.

"Never actually been one for tradition. Luff the sails and lay on iron!" Jack was angry.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sittin' duck." Barbossa pointed out.

"Belay that belay that."

"But captain-" Gibbs began.

"Belay!" Jack insisted.

"The armada-"

"Belay!"

"The Endeavor-"

"Belay!"

"But we-"

"Kindly SHUT IT!" Gibbs could see that Jack meant it.

The Dutchman popped up.

"Full canvas!" Jack ordered.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa agreed.

The Endeavor sailed right between us and the Dutchman.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Fire." Jack smirked.

"Fire!" Gibbs repeated.

"Fire!" I heard Will's voice from the Dutchman.

_He must've killed Jones, so now he's the new captain!_

The Endeavor was sunk and the rest of the armada turned away.

"They're turning away!" Marty cheered.

Cotton's parrot returned, "Wind in your sails!"

"Shiver me timbers! Arrrrrhhh!" I looked to see the two British guards Jack and I met the day we rescued Elizabeth.

_Where did they come from? And do they think they're fitting in?_

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like." Jack handed it over.

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Gibbs tossed the hat, "Hooray!"

"Now go and get it." Jack smirked.

Gibbs gave him a funny look.

I hugged Barbossa, "We both kept our promise."

"Aye. Now we can be married." He smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth was staring out to sea.

Gibbs went up to her, "Your chariot awaits, your highness. The oars are inside."

She walked by all of us on her way to the skiff.

Barbossa nodded politely, "Mrs. Turner."

She smiled and I gave her a hug, "Have fun."

"You too." she winked.

I smiled and she kept going.

"Goodbye, Poppet." Pintel sounded sad and Ragetti waved.

Elizabeth went up to Jack, "It would never have worked out between us."

Jack smiled, "Keep telling yourself that, darlin'."

She started to kiss him, but he held up his hands, "Save it for Will."

Elizabeth smiled and got in the boat.

We left her and Will on the island and made sail for Tortuga.

Upon reaching our destination, we anchored the ship and Barbossa walked over to Jack, "Will ye marry Sylvia and I?"

"Of course, mate." Jack smiled.

Barbossa took off two of his rings and handed them to Ragetti, "Hold on ta these till we be ready fer 'em."

We stood in front of the wheel holding hands and Jack stood behind it as the crew gathered on the deck, "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join these two pirates in holy matrimony. Sylvia Emerald, do you take this man to be your awful wedded husband?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes and I glared at Jack, so he corrected himself, "Sorry. Do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." I couldn't help grinning.

"Hector Barbossa, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health for as long as you both will live?" Jack looked at him.

"I do." Barbossa smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jack finished.

Barbossa smiled and pulled me close. The crew cheered.

"And now I'm going ashore to get some rum. Will you be coming Mister Gibbs?" Jack made his way to a skiff, with Gibbs in tow.

As soon as they had tied up to the dock and were out of sight, Barbossa commanded, "Weigh anchor! We're going to find an item of great value."

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell ya later."

The crew obeyed and he started playing with the monkey, "Ooh, that's a good boy, you're Daddy's boy, yes you are."

The monkey took the peanut he offered and ate it.

Pintel and some others came up to us, "Sir, some of the men don't feel entirely settled about leavin' Captain Jack behind."

"Again." Ragetti added.

"Is that so?" Barbossa looked up.

"It would make us feel a whole lot better concernin' our fortunes if we could see that item you mentioned..." Pintel began.

"On the charts." Marty finished.

"Aye." the ex navy guards agreed.

"With our own eyes." Pintel confirmed.

"To ease our burden of guilt, so to speak." Ragetti smiled weakly.

Barbossa took out a map, "Aye. Feast your eyes on this, mateys. There's more than one way ta live forever. Gents, I give ya..." he unrolled it, "The Fountain of Youth!" the rest of us looked confused, so he looked down at it and saw that the whole middle section was missing, "Sparrow!"

_**The End**_

* * *

**Barf bags are available on request.**


End file.
